Amantes invisibles
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando a James y Severus les toca hacer un trabajo juntos? Eso de estar bajo la capa invisible no está tan mal.  Fic escrito por Hestia y Kaworu


AMANTES INVISIBLES

**Hache la loca de kaworu, de nuevo en acción, con doble participación. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yo soy James, jejejjejjejejeje. A se nota? Sorpresaaaaaaaa. Besos, espero que os guste.**

Han sido unas cuantas noches acostándonos tarde, pero lo hemos pasado muy bien. Ahora solo queda que también lo disfrutéis leyéndolo...y si veis alguna capa por may, cuidadito... Hestia

Pues eso, este fic lo hemos escrito entre Hestia y yo.

………………..

**Capitulo uno: Haciendo las tareas con el enemigo**

-Hay que escribir Sev

-¿Sev¿Qué confianzas son esas Potter?

James andaba con paso lento por los pasillos, oculto bajo la capa invisible. No es que tuviera miedo de que le pillaran los profesores sino sus propios compañeros. Snape iba delante. Debían hacer los deberes juntos, un castigo obligado, y a James no le apetecía nada estar con Snivellus, pero no había otra opción.

A Severus Snape no le gustaban los Gryffindors, pero Potter se llevaba la palma. Tener que cumplir un castigo con ese conato de buscador engreído no era su idea de terminar el día. Y ahora le seguía con aquella absurda capa invisible para que no le viesen con él. Cuando la vergüenza la pasaba él.

Potter se tropezó con un pliegue de la capa y empujo sin querer al Slytherin. Snape casi se cae. Se dio la vuelta y le arrancó la capa de un tirón para hacerla un guiñapo y tirarla al suelo.

-¡¡¡Aaayy!!! Snivelus, mi capa no te ha hecho nada.

-Efectivamente, es tu torpeza natural la que por poco me tira...la verdad no entiendo que ciego te seleccionó para el equipo.

- Mira, cuanto antes acabemos esto, antes dejaré de tenerte pegado a mi cola, olvida la maldita capa ...

-¿Qué cola¿Insinúas algo?

Refunfuñando recuperó su capa del suelo. Era una capa mala, mala. De todas formas ya habían pasado el territorio Gryffindor, así que ya no le importaba. Se acercó al lado de Snape y caminó junto a el, echándole miradas de vez en cuando.

Por lo menos habían salido de la influencia Gryffindor. Se sentía más seguro en medio de los pasillos, cuanto más se alejase, menos probabilidades tendría Black de gastarle una de sus bromitas. Con uno tenía suficiente.

Notó, más que vio cómo Potter apuraba el paso y se ponía a su lado. Miró de reojo y se sorprendió al comprobar que el también era observado. Eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

James seguía andando al paso de Snivellus, que parecía que se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba, así que siguió con el jueguecito y cada vez que el otro miraba al frente, él le posaba los ojos encima. Continuó así hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo que conducía a Slytherin.

Snape había dado un una patada en el suelo y lo miraba furioso.

- ¿Se puede saber exactamente que estas mirando?

Hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras no había dejado de atravesarlo con miradas. No sabía a qué venia eso, cualquier cosa que hiciese Potter tenía que ser positivamente perjudicial para él.

-Mh...admiro tu belleza Snivellus.

Le apetecía jugar.

Sonrió al ver como la furia del otro se volvía más intensa. Si Canuto estuviese allí, se habría partido de risa al ver al Slytherin y su cara.

A Severus un color le iba y otro le venía. Estaba pasando del estupor a la ira en cuestión de segundos. Y por encima lo miraba con sorna, allí parado en mitad del pasillo, con la corbata mal puesta y el pelo alborotado, poniendo cara de "yo no he roto una varita" pero dejando que su sonrisa sarcástica lo traicionase.

-¿Que pasa Snivellus? Ahora eres tú el que me mira...ya se que mi atractivo es inigualable, pero creo que te estás pasando...- dijo James con sorna.

Eso era el colmo. Aquel niñato malcriado se creía el ombligo de Hogwarts. Alguien tendría que bajarle los humos de una buena vez. Aunque en parte tuviese razón, porque si era objetivo no estaba nada mal… ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Se volteo y siguió andando.

-Potter creo que abusas de las meigas fritas, estas empezando a alucinar.

James no podía creerlo ¡Severus Snape había dudado! Aunque tan solo hubieran sido unos instantes, le había mirado como evaluándolo... como si hubiese dicho algo que...fuera verdad...¿o se equivocaba? Para salir de dudas simplemente siguió al Slytherin bajar las escaleras y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Venga, Sevi, no te enfades, admítelo. Estoy buenísimo, no hace falta que te molestes en negarlo.- se atusó el pelo un poco.

Severus bufó.

-Potter, de verdad no se como cabéis tu y tu ego en la capa invisible esa.

Pero por dentro estaba sintiendo cierto cosquilleo al sentir el brazo de James Potter rodeándolo. En contra del tono de sus palabras, su tacto era cálido.

James sonrió. Sus respuestas seguían siendo igual de venenosas, pero no había hecho nada por quitarse su brazo de encima. Entonces es que estaba en lo cierto….al contrario que Sirius, no odiaba a Snape. Simplemente se metía con él, pero no lo detestaba. No, no lo detestaba en absoluto. Se puso delante de él.

-¿Quieres saber lo que cabe en mi capa invisible?- preguntó sonriente mientras les echaba la capa encima a Snape y él mismo.- Bien, ya lo ves. Es una capa lo bastante grande como para albergarnos a ti, a mí, a mi ego y a tu lengua venenosa…

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento, James Potter olía a lavanda y su presencia tan cerca, (demasiado cerca) le obligó a recordar la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando se sintió absolutamente cautivado por su mirada. Peligrosamente cerca, el Gryffindor le había sujetado por la cintura, con firmeza pero sin brusquedad. Podía zafarse en un solo gesto, pero...algo le impedía moverse, hablar y razonar con lógica.

-Mh...Potter ¿qué haces? -"Grandiosa frase Severus"

-¿Probar?-alzó una ceja.

-¿El tiempo que resistimos debajo de tu capa?

Potter lanzó una carcajada.

- Exacto.

Y se aproximó más al Slytherin, empujándolo contra la pared. Los ojos de James tenían algo peligroso, como siempre que se le ocurrían ideas nuevas. Notaba cómo Snivellus intentaba sonar seco como siempre, pero le temblaba la voz. Sonrió.

No debería estar entre la pared y James Potter, y tenía que hacer algo pronto. Aquella mirada de pura determinación no presagiaba nada bueno. Y la sonrisa tampoco. Carraspeó para decir algo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le salían las palabras.

- Que...que...

James sonrió más ampliamente y apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el Slytherin, mientras le cogía por los hombros. En ese momento un grupito de Slytherins salían de su casa y pasaban junto a ellos sin verlos. Fue ese momento el que cogió James para saber si su plan realmente funcionaría.

Y besó a Snape.

Sintió como se pegaba más a el, supo que en ese instante había más gente alrededor. Pero cuando notó sus labios rozando suavemente su boca, se olvidó de lo que pasaba alrededor. Sujeto por los brazos de James Potter dejando que su lengua rompiese las barreras de sus labios, se resistió. Pero aquel toque tan fresco, suave y sumamente excitante le estaba venciendo.

James ladeó la cabeza extrañado.

-¿Qué¿Tan mal beso?

Sabía que al Sly le había gustado, pudo notar su excitación, que se dejaba llevar, pero en el último momento le había rechazado. ¿Terminaría ahí su juego? No. No para James Potter. Si comenzaba una cosa, la acababa.

Cómo explicar que un segundo más y se hubiese rendido. El otro lo miraba sorprendido. No es que besase mal. Joder, besaba de fábula. Pero no podía dejarse llevar. Bajo la cabeza, buscando la inspiración en el suelo, esperando que Potter estuviese tan excitado como él.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos - James le cogió de la mano, rumbo a Slytherin, aun con la capa puesta.

Se vio arrastrado a las mazmorras de la mano, sin fuerzas para negarse. No sabía si era el beso o aquel toque que casi quemaba. Parte de él se sintió decepcionado ante la impasibilidad de Potter. Parecía no darle ninguna importancia. Se sorprendió a si mismo relamiéndose, probando de nuevo su sabor.

James casi no controlaba su sonrisa al ver por el rabillo del ojo a un aturdido e insatisfecho Snivellus. Cuando unos Sly salieron de la casa de las serpientes, entró. Ya en el salón miró a su alrededor, había bastantes serpientes. Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo, estaba sentado en un sillón, con sus compañeros Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini... a esos si que no los tragaba. Tiró de nuevo de Snape

-¿ Dónde está tu dormitorio?-susurró.

- Es el Último del pasillo de la derecha-atinó a contestar.

Estaba susurrando en su oreja, su aliento alertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Vio de lado a sus compañeros y amigos, por un instante agradeció la invisibilidad de la capa. De pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a estar a solas con él en su dormitorio. Y que seguían cogidos de la mano.

James sonrió de nuevo y se lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo. Seguía sin oponer resistencia, eso estaba bien.

-Venga, Snivellus...

Al oír aquel maldito apodo se tensó. No soportaba que le llamase así, se sentía profundamente humillado. Se paró en la entrada del pasillo y lo miró con furia.

- No.me.llames. Snivellus-recalcó cada una de las palabras para darle más énfasis. Pero no había soltado su mano.

James entendió. Si seguía así perdería el juego.

-Lo siento ¿Severus?

Sonrió inocente cogiendo la mano del Sly con sus dos manos. Con una mirada le señaló la cama.

Su nombre sonaba malditamente bien cuando James lo pronunciaba. Se estaba rindiendo, y fue su sonrisa, de pronto tan sincera, lo que le convenció. Se estremeció cuando descubrió siguiendo su mirada, que esta señalaba a la cama. Su cama.

James estaba ganando.

Retrocedió unos pasos guiando a Snape hacia la cama viendo con satisfacción como este le seguía. Se sentaron en la cama, aun cogidos de la mano. El Gryffindor sonrió de nuevo y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas en la mesilla de noche. Después se acercó a los labios de Severus y simplemente los rozó con los suyos, viendo con satisfacción el escalofrío que provocaba a su acompañante.

Solo había sido un roce. Pero, Severus, todo su cuerpo, en contra de su voluntad, se estremeció de placer. Pensó que podría pasar horas rozando aquellos labios. Sin darse cuenta, correspondió al beso, profundizando más.

James se sorprendió al notar que Severus le devolvía el beso. Sonrió para sus adentros y le abrazó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro. Hacía tiempo que había querido hacer aquello, pero nunca había podido y se le había quitado de la cabeza. Ahora lo estaba reviviendo, el deseo, con mas fuerza. Le besó con pasión, apretándose contra él.

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, las manos de Potter empezaban a hacer autentica magia en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar tensarse cuando una de las manos se coló por debajo de su camisa.

James seguía besándolo, divertido al ver que se ponía tenso con solo rozar su abdomen. Despacio, empujó al Sly sobre la cama, quedando arriba y siguió subiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa hasta encontrar un pezón, al que empezó a acariciar y rodear con los dedos. Con la boca mordía el labio de Severus mientras su lengua seguía jugando en la boca de este. Con la otra mano le sujetaba la cabeza, acercándola más a él.

"¿Por qué no he hecho esto hasta ahora?"- pensaba el Gryffindor.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la boca que posesiva lo tomaba como suyo. Perdió la poca resistencia que mantenía cuando sintió las caricias recorrer su torso, llegando hasta los pezones. Se arqueó, maldiciendo a los dioses, aquello de alguna manera tenía que estar mal. Y sin embargo sentaba tan bien… Toda su piel respondía al toque, suave y ansioso. De repente tocar al Gryffindor se convirtió en pensamiento único.

James notó como al fin respondía a sus caricias y además gemía de placer. Eso era una afirmación para que continuara. Se separó un poco y le quitó la parte de arriba a Severus, airándola al suelo, para bajar de inmediato a besar y morder su piel, mientras el otro volvía a arquearse. ¿Sería posible que Severus Snape nunca hubiese experimentado esto antes?

"Y con quien lo iba a hacer?"- preguntaba una voz maliciosa en la mente de James.

Siguió lamiendo los pezones. Escuchaba ansiosos los gemidos del Sly. De repente se paró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

En todos los días de su vida le habían preguntado nada igual, no con tanta ternura, no James Potter. El mundo de alrededor se borró y solo quedaban unos increíbles ojos mirándole excitados y dulces al mismo tiempo. Se sonrojó, él nunca...

-Verás es que yo no…

"Ya lo suponía yo" -la voz estaba en lo cierto. Sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Y te gustaría que tu primera vez fuera conmigo?

Severus tragó saliva, y bajó la cabeza totalmente azorado. La caricia quemaba en su piel seductoramente. Y le sabía a poco.

James sujetó su barbilla y le obligó a enfrentarse, casi pegado a sus labios.  
Severus se había puesto rojo, no sabía que contestar. Pero James quería que se lo dijera. Quería oírlo.

-Dímelo.- susurró pegado a sus labios.

Por Merlín aquello era una tortura, los labios intoxicantes se le antojaban tan cerca. Podía sentir como su erección aumentaba, le daba tanta vergüenza, mostrarse así tan vulnerable delante precisamente de Potter, el único que le hacia sentir así. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cerró los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos:

-Q-Quiero...yo..quiero que…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Lo dijo bajito, en un susurro, mientras se acercaba tímidamente a el. Al borde de la rendición.

A James se le abrieron los ojos. Carta Blanca.

Le sonrió. Le besó.

-Sí...por fin. Eso era lo que quería oír...

Se quitó la túnica y se empezó a desnudar por completo, hasta quedarse con los bóxer. Cuando estuvo listo, empezó a hacer lo mismo con Snape.

Severus, cuando lo vio allí, acercándose semidesnudo, aquella piel morena, tan distinta a la palidez que estaba a punto de descubrir en él… Se acercaba felinamente y empezó a quitarle la ropa… Contuvo la respiración, las manos de James diestras y seguras dejaban pequeñas caricias descuidadamente, torturándolo, dejándolo con ganas de más. No pudo evitar un suspiro.

- Ahh… Potter.

-Mhmmmm...- James estaba en esos momentos acariciando sus muslos y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. Severus...- dijo mientras presionaba con su pierna la entrepierna del Slytherin.

Severus abrió más sus piernas para dejar espacio libre , mientras acariciaba la espalda, dejando que vagasen solas hacia su culo.

James notaba que sus erecciones ya estaban bastante duras.

- Por merlín James- en un solo gesto no pudo evitar rozarse con él.

-¿Qué te pasa Sev¿Asustado?

James sonrió y le plantó un beso en los labios. Después se puso de rodillas y se quitó los bóxer, y también los de Snape. Ya estaban completamente desnudos.

Snape se sonrojó porque era la primera vez que estaba desnudo delante de un hombre, totalmente expuesto, tumbado en la cama. Estaba completamente excitado y contemplar la erección del otro igual que la suya solo empeoraba la cosa. O las mejoraba… el ambiente se empezaba a acalorar. Apoyándose en los codos, se alzó para acercarse más a Potter. Quería besarlo, quería sentir aquella boca invadiendo la suya,

James seguía sonriendo y extendió sus brazos cuando Severus se incorporó.

-Ven...- le tomó de la cara y volvió a besarlo con pasión, su lengua recorriendo cada espacio de la boca del otro. Ahora...- metió dos dedos en la boca de Snape.

Severus lamió y chupó sus dedos como si fuesen helado de chocolate, despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Mientras que le acariciaba los pezones con algo de torpeza, aunque James no parecía quejarse.

James asintió con la cabeza y un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda mientras notaba endurecerse sus pezones. Sacó sus dedos de la hambrienta boca de Severus y retrocedió en la cama, hasta estar entre sus piernas. Levantó un poco sus caderas.

-Túmbate

Cuando Snape se acostó de nuevo, el Gryffindor buscó su entrada y empezó a introducir un dedo.

Sev notó una punzada de dolor, intentó retirarse, pero James lo sujetaba por las caderas. Intentó relajar los músculos y el dolor dejó de ser constante para pasar a molestia cuando noto que ya tenía dos dedos dilatándolo.

James le había sujetado las caderas a conciencia, suponiendo que intentaría zafarse, así que lo hizo lo más rápido posible. Ya tenía dos dedos dentro de Severus, moviéndose dentro de él. Poco a poco, cuando pensó que había espacio suficiente, los sacó despacio  
y se posicionó él mismo. Antes de meterse dentro de Severus, se acercó a su boca para besar a ese chico asustado que tenía delante. Le cogió una mano con la suya, entrelazándolas

-Relájate

Y se introdujo despacio en él. Severus era más estrecho de lo que imaginaba.

Sentía dolor y apretó la mano de James, sin dejar de mirarlo, su voz pidiéndole que se relajase resultaba el mejor de los bálsamos. Abrió más las piernas, entregándose totalmente.

-James...tómame

James se puso completamente duro al oír esas palabras y después de besarlo apasionadamente, se introdujo hasta el fondo, viendo como se arqueaba.

-Así...ahhh...Sev...- empezó a salir y entrar con ritmo. Le gustaba Severus, se sentía bien dentro de él, placer en esas paredes tan estrechas que se cerraban en torno suyo provocando tanta excitación...

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas, sentía como James penetraba en el, conquistándolo, derrotándolo, amándolo. No quería que aquello terminase nunca, su cuerpo se amoldó al ritmo que le marcaban.

James disfrutaba enormemente del momento. Severus había cogido su ritmo muy rápido y le seguía en las embestidas, así conseguiría que se corriese antes…

-Ahhh...ah...ah...Severus...Merlín...no se...como...ahhh...he podido estar...ah..tanto tiempo...sin...ahh..esto...

-Ni…yo... James..ahahahah...

Los gemidos del Slytherin le estaban volviendo loco. Sabia que poco le faltaba para correrse, así que con una mano libre cogió la erección de Snape y la sacudió con fuerza, mientras le penetraba lo más rápido posible.

Su pene palpitaba dominado por el experto toque del Gryffindor que sin piedad rompía en su interior una y otra vez provocando oleadas de intenso placer. Fue al abrir los ojos al ver la cara de placer del otro cuando en su mano, a su merced, se corrió.

James sintió su mano húmeda y un grito placentero salir de los labios de su amante. Esto le pudo y llegó al orgasmo dentro de Severus Snape, mojando todo su interior de un blanco transparente. Se derrumbó encima de Snape, respirando entrecortadamente.

Severus Snape, serpiente fría y calculadora donde las haya, seguía temblando de placer, y haciendo lo impensable, se abrazó a su amante.

-Ha sido...increíble – dijo Severus.

"No puedo creer que diga esta cursilería"- pensó para sí el Sly -"Seguro que se ríe de mí"

Pero James solo sonrío comprensivo sin abrir los ojos y acarició la cara de Snape

-Sí...fantástico, Sev…

El Gryffindor guardó silencio mientras levantaba la cabeza y besaba de nuevo a su amante.

-Creo que deberíamos repetirlo más a menudo  
¿no?- dijo Potter.

-Creo que ya no podría hacer los deberes solo.- respondió Severus. Y sonrío.

James le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero entonces su rostro se tornó preocupado y avergonzado.

-...yo..¿te he hecho daño?

- Bueno...un poco...pero no importa

Demostrar esa preocupación era la parte tierna que Potter escondía, pura gentileza Gryffindor, nunca pensó que llegase a conmoverlo. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Por eso se abrazó a el demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

James estaba bastante sorprendido de que el frío Snape mostrara así sus sentimientos ante él, quien, junto con Sirius, le habían hecho la vida imposible todo el curso. Suponía que después del polvo se rebelaría y le echaría de la habitación, pero al parecer se había entregado por completo. Esto le hacia sentirse culpable.

-Severus..yo...- se abrazó también al Slytherin- ... lo siento. Siento todo lo que te he dicho...bueno, yo y Sirius...

-No...déjalo...en parte me lo gané...es que ...- de pronto no se le ocurría ninguna palabra, lo miró y descubrió que nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. -Yo tampoco soy un ángel...

James sonrió tristemente y rodó hasta tumbarse a su lado

-Ya lo sé. Nadie lo es. Pero ahora.. pienso que no es justo que solo nos metiéramos contigo...- suspiró. No sabía cómo seguir. Quería que Severus le perdonase.

Snape se incorporó de la cama, viendo la culpa total en unos ojos que pedían perdón.

- Cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes, olvídala, lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy ha sido la expiación de tus culpas de las mías ...- suspiró Si te sirve de algo te perdono.

Entonces James le miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción y se tiró a su cuello sonriente y besándole en la cara.

-Gracias Sev. Te prometo que nunca más me meteré contigo.

Sev encarnó una ceja...

- No me lo creo, va en tu naturaleza Potter- esta vez su apellido fue dicho con ternura- yo soy tu distracción favorita, te aburrirías sin meterte conmigo

James soltó una carcajada

-Puede ser, pero entonces ya sabrás que lo que te diga no irá en serio

Le llegó el turno a Sev de soltar una carcajada, lo atrajo hacia él abrazándole.

James sonrió y cerró los ojos suspirando y dejándose abrazar por Severus. Estuvieron así un buen rato.

- Sev

- Hmm dime.

-... no teníamos que hacer un **trabajo**?

Severus volvió a reír y besó al Gryffindor. Ése era su trabajo por hoy.


End file.
